Too Far Gone?
by colonelduckie
Summary: Faramir is kidnapped, and it is up to Boromir to find his brother. NO SLASH
1. Missing

A/N: Just something that came to me. I have no beta so I own my mistakes. I hope I did not make to many. I tried my best looking at maps and using good old google to get locations and names correct.

I own nothing it all belongs to Professor Tolkien. All I own is my original characters and the story line.

* * *

**Too Far Gone? - Missing**

The water rushed over Faramir's head. He struggled to breath some air into his lungs but to no avail. He started to choke on the cold water of the river Erui. At this point tears started to mix in with the water.

"Sss-st-st-sto-op" Faramir managed to gasp in between the dunking. The older boys just laughed at seven-year-old's plea.

"You hear that Indad? He wants us to stop." Indad joined in his friend's laughter.

"Who will miss him? He does not even have his own father's love" Those words felt like an arrow had just pierced Faramir's heart. Even though it was not news to Faramir that his father did not love him, it some how felt worst hearing it from common Gondorian twelve-year-old boy. _How many people know my father does not love me._ Faramir thought. The two boys laughed and held Faramir's head under water once more, but this time it was too much for the young boy's body to handle, he lost continuousness.

* * *

Boromir brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He had just completed a round of sword fighting practice. Boromir ascended up the stairs to his room to take a bath.

"Faramir," the older boy called. Boromir paused for a moment to wait for his younger brother to respond. _Must be reading in the library again. _Boromir shrugged, walked into the wash room, stripped off his sweaty tunic and trousers and climbed into the warm bath.

Boromir dressed into fresh clothing and began looking for this younger brother. Hr walked up to Faramir room and knocked.

"Fara? You in there?" there was no answer. Boromir opened the door and walked in, and stopped short. The room was a mess, very unlike Faramir, his room was always meticulously organized, the room he walked into looked as though wild dogs ran threw.

"Fa-Faramir?" he walked around the room for a sign, anything that could lead to what had happened to his beloved younger brother. When he reached the desk he found a piece of parchment that had a note on it, and it was not in his brother's handwriting. Boromir read.

_If you want to see you son again go to the clearing outside the edge of the city. _

Boromir crushed the parchment paper in his hand. He know his father would not want to play in this twisted games he foresaw. Boromir knew what he must do, he must find his brother on his own.

A/N: Please review. I am hoping to get a second chapter up soon. I don't know how long it will be.


	2. The Plan

A/N: So everyone will be happy to know I got a beta! She is a IRL friend of mine and good at this kind of stuff. I have doubled my word count from last time (1,151 words).

* * *

**Too Far Gone? - The Plan**

"Amenw! Maena!" Boromir called to his friends. "I need your help" The boys exchanged looks. "Faramir has been kidnapped. I found this note in his room," he said hastily showing is friends the crumpled note. "There is one thing that troubles me," Boromir said with a sigh "the handwriting looks familiar." Amenw and Maena held the paper in their hands and analyzed the untidy scrawl on the paper.

"I believe that is the writing of Ceru, Indad's lackey." Boromir's nose flared out

"Damn it!" he yelled out, punching the near by wall and causing several servents to stop what they were doing to see what commotion was being caused by the Steward's eldest son. Boromir gave a nervous laugh as he waved his hand for them to continue what they were doing.

Maena looked to Boromir "it does say 'son' should you talk to your-"

"Father?" Boromir finished the statement for his friend. "No he will not help," he closed his eyes "Father will be glad to get 'rid' of Faramir."

"Boromir! How can you say that about you own brother?" Amenw asked.

Boromir sighed "Father loves me more than Faramir." Amenw and Maena looked shocked. "Faramir can never do anything right in his eyes. Faramir is only seven! Father compares him to me far too much. As much as I love my brother he is not on the same level as me; he is all his own. He has a great love of lore and language and does not wish to fight. Father would rather have him be a skilled swordsman than a scholar."

* * *

Faramir's head was pounding, his mind was wondering even in his unconscious state. Boromir please help me. I don't want to die like this. The world was black to him, he could not hear nor see anything. All he knew was that he was wet and a couple of days away from the Citadel.

Indad looked to Ceru "I guess I should go to that clearing" He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No need," commented Ceru. He laughed. "I left a note." Indad raised an eyebrow

"A note?" Ceru smiled.

"We are going to send them a wild chase for little brat."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

"Let's go outside and discuss our plan," Boromir told his friends "that, way no one can hear us. Father will just tell me not to worry and that he will be home soon." The three boys headed to an abandoned dirt lot. Boromir breathed in and out his nose, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his still damp hair. "What am I going to do?" Boromir asked his friends. Amenw's lips twitched from side to side, a movement he often made when nervous.

"The clearing is a good day and half's walk away." Maena said "How long has Faramir been missing?" Boromir bit his lip and thought about, and sighed

"about twelve hours. We need to leave as soon as possible! Before they do anything to him."

Boromir walked into the Hall of Kings. "Father," he said "Maena's father invited Amenw, Faramir and myself on a hunting trip. May we go?" Denethor looked at his son, and Boromir continued

"Maena said his father likes to go on long hunting trips, and was not sure of how long we will be gone, he figures; possibly five days"

"Yes, you may go."

"Faramir too?" Boromir asked nervously looking to his father.

"Yes, yes, he can go too" Denethor said waving his hand as if Faramir was just a friend going. "Thank you Father!" Boromir exclaimed as he turned and ran out the door, where he met up with Meana and Amenw.

"Father said I could go" Boromir said with a smile. The three boys packed their bags and headed out on foot to the clearing.

* * *

[12 hours earlier]

Boromir had just left for his for is lessons with his tutor and then was going to his swordsmanship lesson. While Faramir was laying on is stomach reading an old poetry book that once belong to his mother, today he did not have any lessons, though he wished he did. Suddenly there a knock at his door, quickly Faramir shoved the book under his pillow, he knew how much his father hated him reading poetry.

"Yes?" Faramir called while standing up and walking to the door to open, before his small hand reached the door it flew open knocking him down. Faramir looked up in horror. It was Indad and Ceru, they boys who often would bully Faramir when no one was around, but today they had gone too far, today they came to his room, his sanctuary from hell that is father has already put him threw at such a young age. Swiftly Faramir rose to his feet and raced across the room and under his bed. Indad and Ceru chased the young boy around his room knocking down everything in their path. Before long the grabbed the boy and carried him out of the room. It was just after breakfast so many of the servants we cleaning the dinning room or eating themselves, it was the perfect time to kidnap the youngest son of the Steward.

Indad fitting a gag into the young boy's mouth while Ceru bound his hands in front of his chest, then they lead him to the our edge of the city. I must find a way to leave a clue for Boromir. Something to show him that I am okay. Faramir felt the arrow head in his side pocket Boromir gave him, it once belonged to an Elf. Faramir treasured it. But where to leave it? Some place where it will not get taken. . . Faramir allowed himself to follow the boys, he thought that of he did not struggle they may not hurt him. Faramir was very mistaken.

After a few hours of travel they reached a trail hardly used by many people. At this point the two boys hardly noticed the young boy they dragged behind them. This is a perfect moment. Faramir thought to himself. Carefully with out much movement Faramir managed the arrow head out of his pocket and dropped it to the ground. Please let this work!

* * *

Amenw yawned, and kicked the rock nearest his foot.

"Are you sure this is that path they would have taken?" Amenw asked. Boromir turned his head.

"There are only two paths that lead to the clearing. This one and one that guarded by my Father's men. I would hope this if they took the latter path the men would have noticed my brother." Amenw nodded. Suddenly Maena stopped and bent down nearly causing Amenw and Boromir to trip over him.

"Look!" he proclaimed. "An Elven arrow head."

"Did you say Elven arrow head?"

"Yes, why?"

"I gave one to Faramir a couple of months ago, he always keeps it with him"

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I hope I can get another chapter up soon-ish. Between my odd work schedule and my beta's work load it may be hard, but I promise there will be a chapter 3!


	3. The Promise

A/N: Yay! The chapter got up quicker than I thought! This chapter was writing its self fast. I would once again like to thank my beta! (1,311 words!)

* * *

**Too Far Gone? - The Promise**

Amenw and Maena sat around the small fire the trio had made. Boromir paced around the camp holding the arrow head. He was restless. _Faramir please be safe. I will never be able to face you again if something were to happen._

"Boromir, you should try and eat some food," Maena pleaded with his friend "We have not a clue what the next couple of days will entail, you need your strength." Amenw gave a nod in agreement. Boromir closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You are right." Boromir gave a small smile and sat down in between his two friends. "I promised Faramir that I would protect him after Mother died. I do not intend to let him down"

"You are not letting him down. The only way you could let him down is by not looking for him." Amenw said looking Boromir in the eyes. "He loves you. There is nothing you can do to let him down in eyes."

"Thank you, Amenw"

"Let's get some sleep. We are going to have an early start tomorrow" Maena said with a yawn. The other two boys agreed. Boromir fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Finduilas lay dying. She took Boromir by the hand. _

_"Boromir," she said softly. _

_"I have never been blind to the fact that your father ignores Faramir. I also have not be blind to the fact of how much you love your brother. I need you to complete the task that I can no longer hold. I need you to watch over your brother, to protect and guide him." Tears fell down the strong young man's face, he was going to have to grow up at the tender age of ten and care for his five year old brother instead of not only a mother, but a father as well. Within several hours his mother passed. _

_Two days have gone by since the funeral for their beloved mother. Faramir has hardly been seen since the death of their mother. Boromir went out to the garden, a place that Faramir loved as much as their mother did. When he rounded the corner he was relieved to see his young brother leaning against the tall oak tree, with a stuffed bear in his hands. Boromir gave a small smile and knelt down in front of his brother. _

_"Faramir," he said softly "I promise I will never let anything happen to you." _

**

* * *

**

"Boromir!" Amenw called while shaking Boromir's shoulders. The sun had barely risen. Boromir rubbed the sleep from his eyes and accepted the plate of bread, cheese, and fruit from Maena. He set the plate on his lap and then ran his hand through his messy hair, his eyes sagged from the restless night he had.

"Boromir?" Amenw raised an eyebrow while Boromir jumped, spilling the remaining contents of his plate to the forest floor.

"You look as thought you were chased by an army or Orcs," Amenw said nonchalantly.

"I feel as if I were chased by and army of Orcs," Boromir said as he rose to his feet dusting the dirt from his britches.

"Let's go. I do not want to leave Faramir alone with those two for too much longer." The three boys packed up their campsite and continued down the path to the clearing.

* * *

"Wake up you unwanted brat!" Indad yelled, kicking Faramir in the stomach. Once again Faramir lay in pain wondering what hurt more, the kick to the stomach or the fact that it was once again mentioned his father did not love him. Faramir groaned and tried to push himself to his feet. Indad roughly yanked Faramir to his feet by the back of his tunic, he let out a small cough. Indad shoved Faramir towards the river, he let out a small whimper not wanting to go 'swimming' again. Ceru was sitting on a large rock by Euri with an old book in his hands.

And then he read "This Book Belongs to: Findulias of Dol Amorth," Faramir fell to his knees. Ceru gave a cruel smile as he took a page of the old book in one hand and tore it in a swift downward motion; Faramir let out a gasp,

"No! Stop!" he cried. Ceru crumpled the page in his hand and then tossed it into the river. Faramir ran to the river and tried to rescue the torn page from the river. His small hand reach out for it, but before he could reach it Indad came up behind him, placed his hand on the young lord's head and swiftly dunked it in the water. Faramir came up coughing once the older boy's hand was released; Faramir once again tried to reach for the page even knowing what his punishment would be. Indad's hand met Faramir's head and then Faramir's face met the cold morning water once again, but this time the page was tightly clamped in Faramir's small hand. Ceru laughed and took a new page in his hand and repeated.

"That is my mother's book," Faramir whined, with tears filling his grey eyes.

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time since they left the camp Amenw and Maena had to coax Boromir along. He seemed too far gone in his thoughts. Amenw took the cap off the flask of water he carried, turned around and tossed it into Boromir's face. Boromir stood dumfounded.

"Stop sulking! How are you going to protect Faramir if you are lost in your own thoughts! If this is the way you are going to act I will turn around right now and you can go on alone!" Amenw let out a heavy breath, he had fire in his eyes. Maena looked between Amenw and Boromir not sure of what was going to happen next. Boromir whipped the water off his face with the sleeve of his tunic.

"Thank you, Amenw" he said simply, Amenw just smiled, and placed his hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"Let's go get Faramir."

* * *

Faramir was on his hands and knees coughing up water. Ceru laughed and held Faramir's beloved book in front of his face.

"You want this?" Ceru taunted, as Faramir tired to reach towards the book.

"Can't have that now can we?" Indad smiled, stepping on the hand Faramir was using to support himself. Faramir cradled his injured hand with the other.

"Get up!" Indad yelled kicking Faramir in the ribs. Faramir whimpered. Faramir slowly rose, using his good hand to hold his rib and cradled his injured hand across his chest.

Indad came at Faramir with a tree branch, scared Faramir tried to run backwards only causing him to trip over a rock, and his head to fall onto a rock. Faramir saw the world around him go black.

_"I promise I will never let anything happen to you." You promised Boromir! Two years ago when mother died, and so soon you have broken that very promise. _

Indad walked over and prodded Faramir with his foot.

"Get up!" Faramir did not move or even make a sound.

"You killed him!" Ceru yelled. "What should be do?" Indad yelled.

"I know!" Ceru dragged Faramir's limp body to the shore of the river, and laid him in, the water started to turn a shade of crimson around Faramir's head.

* * *

Boromir, Amenw, and Maena reached the clearing in good time.

"Hello?" Maena call no one came. They looked around the clearing for any sign of Faramir or the other two boy, but all they could find was a note. It just simply read _go to the bank of the Euri River._ Boromir kicked the tree,

"Let's go." Without a word Amenw and Maena followed Boromir.

The river came into view, and so did a small body in the water.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to say I had the hardest time deciding on what "look" to give Faramir (well an Boromir) I decided up the book style - grey eyes and dark brown hair. And I promise there is going to be a chapter 4 woot!

Also sorry if Boromir appears a little OOC but he _is_ only 12 right now :p

*See my other story Loved The Same for a little story about Faramir's stuffed bear :)


	4. Found

A/N: Yay this chapter is finally up! It has been busy for my beta and myself lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (1,233 words!)

* * *

**Too Far Gone? - Found**

Indad and Ceru watched from behind the trees.

"He has yet to move," comment Ceru looking to Indad

"That is not my problem," snapped Indad, walking away

"Let's go back home," Indad called over his shoulder. Ceru did not move, he just continued to watch the motionless Faramir, feeling slightly guilty

* * *

Imrahil look at the Erui River. It had been a long journey from Dol Amroth. He was on his way to Minas Tirith.

"Prince Imrahil, do you see that?" the Ranger said while pointing small body in the water. Imrahil nodded. The Ranger pulled the reigns of his horse and moved to the right. Imrahil held in hand to motion to the younger man to stop, and pointed to Ceru and Indad walking several yards in front of them. Imrahil squinted his eyes, and looked to path. _Boromir? No Faramir with him, does that mean the body in the water is Faramir!_

"Stop those two boys," he whispered to his companion as he leapt off his horse, and slowly walked to small boy in the water. _Please let my eyes deceive me, at that not be Faramir._

* * *

Boromir dropped his backpack and ran to the river's edge, tears filling his grey eyes.

"Faramir!" Boromir yelled falling to his knees. He cradled is younger brother in his arms. Pushing Faramir's dark bangs off his forehead Boromir leaned forward and kissed it. Maena crouched down next to Faramir and placed his hand on his head, Boromir pulled his brother closer. Maena looked at his hand in horror, it was stained with blood.

"Boromir," Maena said gently "Faramir is bleeding." Boromir placed his hand on the back of his brother's head, and carefully lifted him from the water. Amenw took out a blanket for Faramir to lay on, and then one more to support his head.

* * *

Imrahil drew closer, he closed his eyes as a tear fell. _It is Faramir. _He thought as Boromir ran to the river's edge to cradle his little brother.

"Boromir! Faramir!" Imrahil called. Boromir turned around to surprised see his uncle.

"Uncle! Faramir is hurt," he said, his voice faltering. Imrahil knelt down next to his nephew, examining the extent of his injury.

"Prince Imrahil, Boromir," Maena called. "This is blood on this rock, it must be Faramir's" Imrahil walked over to examine what could have happened to cause Faramir to injure himself.

"There are footsteps here," he said pointing in front of the rock just ahead of the rock with the blood on it. "And, two different sets here and here" motioning to one set just in front of where Faramir's where and another set off to the left. "I saw two boys in the woods just after I noticed Faramir in the water, though at the time I did not know it was him." He lowered his eyes.

"Where are the boys now?" Boromir asked anxiously

"One of the Rangers, Hathoth went to apprehend them." 

* * *

"Is that their uncle from Dol Amroth?" Ceru hissed. While neither boy had seen the man he bore a resemblance to the Steward's sons.

"Let's go!" snapped Indad pulling Ceru by the wrist, as he turned, but to his dismay he turned right into Hathoth. Ceru knew they were cornered and stopped, he fell to his knees begging for forgiveness, while Indad ran avoiding the Ranger's out stretched hand.

Hathoth ran after Indad knowing Ceru's plea was genuine, and there for he was not going to run off on him. Hathoth quickly caught up with the twelve-year-old boy. Hathoth place a hand on Indad's shoulder, and then called over his own shoulder for Ceru to join them.

"The Prince of Dol Amroth will deal with you; if you are lucky, it not you will be dealt with the Steward of Gondor," he said firmly as he led them to where Faramir lay.

When they arrived Imrahil was tearing fabric from a tunic to bandage Faramir's head. Ceru turned his head, and looked to Hathoth with shame in his eyes. Imrahil inspected the rest Faramir's body, when he reached his hand Imrahil noticed it was swollen. Imrahil used a broken tree branch, with strips of cloth to brace his hand. Imrahil stood up and began to walk towards his horse, when he stopped and noticed a book the river's edge, knowing his nephew he knew it must be one of his books.

_This book looks familiar._ When he opened the books he saw threw the running ink the elegant writing of his sister. Then he noticed several ripped and crumpled pages floating around, he picked them up.

"Uncle?" Boromir called. "This was Findulias' book" Imrahil said softly

"Mother's, the one Faramir treasures?" Boromir asked looking at the book in his uncle's hands.

"Aye," he said sadly. "It is one of the very few items your brother has from Findulias, he hardly has any memories of her." Imrahil stated, Boromir nodded in agreement.

"Mother always read to us from this book," Boromir said a tear running down is cheek. Imrahil stood up.

"Keep it safe on the ride back," the Prince said as he handed the book to Boromir. Boromir held the book close to his chest, and swiftly headed to where Hathoth stood with Indad and Ceru.

"Who did this?" he demand holding up the ruined book.

"I did," Ceru said, knowing that it be better to confess outright. With the book tucked under his left arm Boromir raised right hand and struck Ceru across the face.

"This book once belonged to our late mother, and means very much to Faramir and myself." He raised his hand to strike again but Imrahil caught him by the wrist. Ceru just stood there, not moving.

"This is not the time, we must make haste to Minas Tirith," Imrahil said as he called his horse over and then mounted her.

"Hathoth," he said calling over his companion. Hathoth nodded knowing what the Prince wanted him to do, he carefully lifted Faramir up on to the horse. Imrahil used his left arm to brace him and his right to hold the reins to his horse.

"Let's ride out. Hathoth, keep an eye out for the boys I will go ahead with Faramir." Boromir opened his mouth to protest. "Boromir, I know you wish you could come with me and your brother, but Hathoth needs help with the two delinquents," jabbing this thumb at Indad and Ceru.

"Begging your pardon Prince Imrahil, even with your skills, you still may need assistants with Faramir even if you ride straight through to Minas Tirith," Amenw said trying to help in Boromir's wordless protest. Then he looked from Imrahil to Hathoth and then to Boromir.

"Boromir can ride Hathoth's horse, Maena and myself can help Hathoth watch Indad and Ceru." Imrahil nodded, knowing that Faramir did not have much time and that Boromir would want to be by his brother's side.

"Boromir let's go, before it is too late, Hathoth I will meet you at the Citadel" He clicked his tongue to make the horse move, Boromir then followed suit.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Ceru asked, feeling guilty for what they had put young boy threw. Indad scoffed. Hathoth looked at Ceru and said

"I do not know," Hathoth said as the Prince of Dol Amroth and the two young lords of Gondor rode away.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will come as soon as I can.


	5. Almost Home Again

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a little short, and not beta-ed (hopfully I can get an beta-ed chapter up soon) I just wanted to get something up for you guys. I tried so hard to make this chapter go longer but nothing seemed to fit with it, so I will go into a 6th chapter and that should help me :) well enjoy. [PM me and corrections if you wish]

Too Far Gone? - Almost Home Again

Faramir gave a small moan. Imrahil looked down at his nephew, his face was pale, and his head was burning. Boromir nervously glanced at his brother, the blood from the wound on his head was starting to stain the bandage. Please be okay little brother.

"Let's eat something before we travel on," Imrahil said to Boromir; stopping. Boromir unmounted his horse first, to help take Faramir from the horse. Boromir had his brother's head on his lap and began to stroke his hair. Imrahil broken heartedly took at the ruined book that had once belong to his sister.

Imrahil closed his eyes. He could picture his sister sitting in her room, writing in her book.

* * *

_"Writing in your diary," Imrahil said taunting his sister._

_"It is not a dariy!" she said rising to her feet, and placed her hands on her hips and scowled at her brother. Imrahil gave a hearty laugh._

_"It is a book of poetry and stories. I intend to read them to my children."

* * *

_

Imrahil smiled, Faramir was so much like his mother.

Imrahil shook his head and sighed, then turned to his nephews. Boromir stood up with Faramir in is arms know the look his uncle gave, they should get going. After lifting Faramir onto his uncle's horse, he mounted his own.

Imrahil recited the last poem his sister wrote at their home in Dol Amroth, to his injured nephew. How it seemed fit to their situation he did not know. That poem had always stuck out to him, she was a caged bird. When Faramir gets better, I will bring him to spend time in Dol Amroth.

_From where I lay on the edge of the Bay of Belalas,_

_I see the peaks of the White Mountains,_

_To where my life will sure end,_

_A caged bird,_

_In the stone walls of Minias Tirith,_

_How I shall miss the Bay, the golden trees,_

_The openness of Dol Amroth._

Boromir could see the Citadel's stone walls, he remembered a poem his mother wrote of the stone wall of Minias Tirith.

He spoke to himself.

_Away from the stone walls - not far,_

_In the small garden in a stone enclosure,_

_I strain to see the banks of Belalas,_

_What I see from here,_

_White Mountains to one side, and the Black Mountains of Mordor to the other,_

_While a caged bird I am,_

_The only sense of hope I feel,_

_Is when I look to my children,_

_They are the future,_

_And with hope,_

_Will not be caged like me_.

Faramir's mind was fading in and out on him. He could sense his uncle's and brother's presents. He could also feel the pain that throbbed in the back of his head, and the pain in his heart from the loss of his mother's book. And then he heard his mother's sweet voice in his mind, reciting a saying she often told to Boromir and himself.

You are the future of Gondor. She will need you some day, you must not falter. Be who you are, don't be someone you are not, for anyone.

She always told it to them before they went to sleep, every night.

Faramir felt the wind blow past him, his eyes flew open.

* * *

Hathoth lead the boys down the path.

"Let's stop and eat before we travel on," Hathoth said setting down his bag. He started to pulled out some dried meat and fruit, and passed it out to the boys.

"I hope Faramir will be okay," Maena said; Amenw nodded in agreement.

"It has been a hard for both Boromir and Faramir, and now this. They do not deserve it," Amenw comment shooting a look at Indad and Ceru. Indad scoffed and Ceru lowered his eyes.

"Boromir is strong, he will help Faramir through this. Faramir is also strong in his own right, he will find it before long," Hathoth said in a confident voice.

"Come, let's make haste to Minas Tirith, it looks as if we have foul weather on our trail."

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it was short. I hope it was worth it. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Oh yeah and I know my poems are lame. . .I felt they fit so I used them.


	6. Home Again

**A/N:**Not that long of a wait! This chapter came to me quickly. Once again I am sending this one to you unbeta-ed to you do not have wait again, that and I am over anxious about getting this chapter out. :p

* * *

Too Far Gone? - Home Again 

The horse moved fast but smoothly over the ground. Faramir felt a firm but gentle hand around his waist. Faramir moaned in pain, his arm was numb and his head felt as it would explode. He partly opened his eyes, and took a slight breath in. The strange smell of Heather, Bearberry, and the dull sent of sea water filled his nose. _Where am I_. Faramir dully thought. _Dol Amroth?_

* * *

Imrahil heard a small moan, he looked down to see Faramir straining to open his eyes.

"Faramir?" he half whispered.

"Can you hear me?" Imrahil said in a rush, as he stopped in a rush.

"Uncle?" Boromir said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Boromir began to panic. Imrahil held his finger to his lips, Boromir stopped. Imrahil placed his his hands gently on his nephews shoulders and gave a them a slight shake.

"Un-un-uncle?" Faramir said weakly. Imrahil smiled.

"Yes," he said, with a sigh.

"Boromir is here too," Imrahil said. Faramir responded by making an inaudible sound.

"We are almost home little brother," Boromir said with a smile.

"Not-Dol-Amroth?" Faramir muttered all in one word.

"No," Boromir said slightly confused. As the rain began to lightly fall. Imrahil pulled the cloak tighter around Faramir and raised the hood. The last thing the boy needed was to catch a cold.

* * *

Amenw kicked a rock to the side of the path, and looked to Maena.

"They should be home soon," Amenw said.

"We are on foot and the Citadel in in sight." Amenw continued, looking to Maena. Maena nodded.

* * *

Faramir made a small sound. Imrahil stopped once again looking down at his nephew.

"B-Boromir?" Faramir called softly.

"I am right here," Boromir said bringing his horse close to his uncle's so he could reach out to his brother. He placed his hand on his brothers.

"It-it-hurts," Faramir said slowly, in one breath.

"I know, brother. We are almost home and there the healers will fix you right up!" Boromir said his voice starting to break. Boromir wiped tears from is eyes with one hand while keeping the other on his brother's cold hand. Imrahil looked at the bond the boys shared, it was strong; far stronger than the one Faramir shared with his father.

"Let's make hast!" Boromir called, lifting his hand from his brother's. As soon as Boromir let go of his brother's hand, Faramir gave a small whine.

"No-no-no-no," he kept repeating.

"Boromir," Faramir sobbed. Imrahil held his youngest nephew closer, as he looked to his eldest nephew.

"Boromir, do you think you can ride while holding Faramir? He wants you. And right now he can only you are here is by touch. He will stress himself out looking for you even though you are near." Imrahil sighed, Boromir nodded.

"I can manage," he said. The two arranged themselves so they could safely move Faramir onto Boromir's horse. Once safely in his brother's arms Faramir calmed down a great deal. Faramir snuggled ageist his brother's chest.

"I love you brother," Faramir's words were clear. Boromir exchanged smiles with his uncle.

* * *

The trio entered the city's walls they rushed Faramir to the Houses of Healing. Boromir laid is brother in a bed while the healers frantically rushed around gathering various herbs and plants as well a bandages and needle and thread, if need be.

Iso, the lean healer pushed Boromir our of the way.

"Go inform you father," she instructed. Boromir tried to protest but no words came to his lips. He hung his head and look to the prince, his uncle. Imrahil took in a deep breath and placed os arm around Boromir's shoulders.

"Faramir is in good hands," he said with a forced smile. He knew Faramir was in good hands, but if Faramir made it out well enough, he was not sure.

* * *

With the rain now pouring down on them. Hathoth, Maena, Amenw, Ceru, and Indad rushed under some trees for temporary cover.

"Let us wait this rain out for a short time," Hathoth said.

"There is no need for us all to get sick," Hathoth continued looking to the boys.

* * *

"How about _you_ tell father about Faramir," Boromir said in a child-like tone, looking at his uncle with tears in his eyes.

Without realizing Boromir's feet lead him to the Hall of Kings, his uncle at his side, his father in front of him. Boromir quickly used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes; a weakness to his father.

Imrahil placed a hand on Boromir should as he approached is brother-in-law, he knew the lack of a relationship he had with his younger son.

"Lord Denethor," he began

"I must bear you some ill news," he swallowed. "Several days ago Faramir was kidnapped, and injured. He has deep wound to the back of his head and what appears to be a broken arm. He is already in care of the Healers." Imrahil's grey eyes meet Denethor's black eyes.

* * *

Faramir's small body flailed and he started to groan.

"B-B-Borormir," he called for his brother, tears ran down his face. He knew his brother was not near. Tila, Iso's young assistant began to sing softly to the young boy as Iso removed the strips of fabric Imrahil used to cover the wound on Faramir head.

Iso dipped a clean cloth into a basin of water and began to clean the dried blood on Faramir's head wound, she parted his hair to see the extent of the injury. It was as she though, jagged and deep. She quickly applied a clean cloth to his head to stop the fresh blood.

"I am going to have to cut some hair away," she said to herself more than anything.

"Tila, keep him still," Iso instructed "I need to cut the hair around his wound so I may stitch it closed, be careful his right hand is injured, also watch his chest; his stomach is bruised and it feels as if a couple of ribs could be broken." Tila looked at her instructor and nodded, and the held Faramir down.

With out incident Iso cut the boys dark brown locks away from the wound. She sighed. She knew that it would be for the best to get Boromir in the room when she went to sew the wound, the boy seemed to very observant in his semi-conscious state.

"Please get me Lord Boromir and Prince Imrahil!" she yelled to a near by servant. They nodded and quickly left to retrieve the Prince and the Steward's eldest son. In what seemed like no time at all the two servants appeared and the bed side with Faramir's brother and uncle.

"Hold him still," she instructed. "Tila, I need you to hold his head."

Iso began to stitch Faramir wound. Faramir let out a loud cry as he let himself succumb to unconsciousness. Boromir let out a small gasp as Faramir fell limp and his breathing staggered.

"It is for the best," Iso said as she skillfully continued to close the wound on the young boy's head. Next she looked to his injured arm. Broken, just as she thought. She picked up two smooth boards and used them to brace his arm and wrist in place of the rugged tree branches that used to be there supporting the broken limb.

Boromir buried his face in hands and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Your brother will be okay," Tila spoke softly placing a hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"I just know it." Her words were firm. "He is strong, like his brother." She gave a small comforting smile. All Boromir could do was look at her and give a short nod.

Just then the door opened.

* * *

**A/N:** ohhh who is behind the door? You can leaver your guesses in comments if you want :)

This little story keeps going one me. I really thought this would be the last chapter but it did not fit. So chapter 7 here we come.\

Hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Brothers

**A/N:** So this turned into a filler-ish chapter. I really want to know how it happened but it did. There is Faramir POV from when Imrahil finds him and well now. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Too Far Gone? - Brothers**

Boromir was breaking. Tila was speaking to him, she had a calming effect on people. Imrahil was pleased that she was talking to Boromir. Meanwhile he turned his attention to is injured young nephew.

Imrahil placed a hand along side Faramir's small face. His breathing staggered and soft. He then began to sing to Faramir softly a song his own mother would sing his sisters and himself when he was about Faramir's age.

Just then the door opened.

* * *

Hathoth and the boys approached the city's gate. The rain had began to slow down quite some time ago, and was only misting by the time they reached the citadel.

"Let's get to the citadel and dry off," Hathoth told the boys. The group was greeted by a servant to ushered the wet group in.

She brought the group some towels and dry clothing, before permitting them to visit Faramir.

Indad was complaining the entire time about having wear some else's clothing. Ceru groaned and then slapped Indad cross the face.

"WE caused this," he snapped, nostrils flaring. "And as such we will take what ever punishment is given." Ceru bit his lip, drawing some blood. Indad's eyes were a blaze.

Maena and Amenw looked at the pair. In the short time they have spent (closely) with the pair they could tell that Ceru was forced to follow Indad and had no choice in the matter. Even in passing if Ceru made a malice comment, or action Indad always seems to have provoked it.

"I think it is time I tell mother about your-our- actions. We have hidden it form them long enough," Ceru looked his older brother in the eyes.

"You swore you would NEVER tell anyone we are brothers!" Indad snapped.

"I should have told mother long ago, about our actions. We also should have told people long that we are brothers. And-and she stuttered I will no longer be your lackey!" Ceru let out a heavy breath.

Maena blinked and looked at the two. Amenw's mouth dropped open.

"Brothers?" Amenw inquired. "I never knew, well I guess no one knew."

Ceru sighed, "We have the same mother, but different fathers. Indad's father ran off and never came back, my father was killed before I was born. My mother does not like to share that information about two fathers. Indad treats me more as a friend than brother," Ceru breathed a sigh of relief. Ceru felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

Meana smiled and placed a hand on Ceru's shoulder.

"I respect you for telling us," Amenw said. Indad scoffed.

"I want to see if Faramir is okay, I need to apologize" Ceru said, he voice starting to break.

"Let's go then," Amenw said with a slight smile.

* * *

Faramir's world was in darkness. But he well aware of what was going one around him.

He could hear talking but was having a hard time placing who the voices belonged too. He could pressure on the wound on the back his head, it was being wrapped, his head was still throbbing. He then felt a rough branch being placed agents his arm and being tied in place.

Faramir's body twitched. His mind faded back in on him again for a shot time. He was able to place the voices. It was (to him) his uncle and brother, they were talking about his mother's book. _What happened to it?_ Faramir thought dully, then he felt a pain in his pit of his stomach, the two bullies destroyed it. His mind faded out on him again as he felt himself being moved.

Faramir could feel the fluid moment on the horse under him, where was he going?

Faramir could could feel his brother's grip, he knew it was him, he always smelt of grass, dirt, and metal. He could now hear his uncle's voice, he was reciting a poem his mother wrote, one that was once held in the pages of the now ruined book. Faramir could now hear his brother reciting one of their mother's poems. _He memorized one?_ Faramir thought, he could fell wind blow past him, his eyes opened, but it felt as though his mind closed.

Faramir moaned. His uncle was talking to him...or was it his brother? _Un-un-uncle?_ Faramir said unsurely. "Yes," was the response. He could hear his brother stating that they were almost home, but words left his mouth before be could think, his mind and body were betraying him. _"Not-Dol-Amroth?"_ He heard himself say, _well that was stupid_ he thought Boromir did just say we were almost home. _What is happening to me?_ He thought.

Even though Faramir felt safe in his uncle's arms, and he heard him speak he felt the need to call out to his brother. Words once again started to leave Faramir's lips before he could think, he cried out for his brother. He then felt that is was in the safe grip of his brother, he some how felt more at ease in his brother's arms, Faramir snuggled into his warmth of his brother's chest.

Faramir felt his brother's grip leave him. He was left by his brother and uncle. Crying he called for his brother. He heard soft singing as his bandages were being removed.

Faramir could feel the presence of his uncle and brother return. He then felt the needle inserted in the skin on his head, it was painful. His mind let go his world now was not only black but silent.

* * *

Denethor stood pacing at the door to entrance the Houses of Healing.

* * *

Imrahil and Boromir turned around to see Denethor at the door. Dumfounded Boromir's jaw dropped, he was both impressed and shocked to his father at the door; was he truly concerned for Faramir or was he checking to see if was dead?

* * *

**A/N: **So we know who is behind the door. But we don't know why *evil smile*. The last few lines on this story started at the top and then just kept falling down and down, so guess there is going to be a chapter 8.


	8. Finduilas' Book

**A/N: **This story keeps coming to me. But I like "breaking it a points of change" if that makes and sense. Well I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Too Far Gone? - Finduilas' Book**

"Father?" Boromir said, still in shock to see him coming to check upon Faramir. Imrahil stayed by Faramir's side, as Denethor approached him.

Faramir lay still, a fever on the rise. Imrahil placed a cold cloth on Faramir's head. Denethor drew closer, Imrahil remained next to Faramir, Boromir stayed a few feet away carefully watching his father's motions.

Denethor placed his hand on his son's.

Even in Faramir's black and deaf world, he could still feel the presents of people around him.

Faramir felt a hand on his, at that moment his body have an involuntary jerk. His hand slid out from under his father's. Denethor drew is hand back it.

Faramir started to moan. Boromir raced to his brother's side. Imrahil knowing how is brother-in-law temper gets, and even Faramir involuntary movement could be considered intentional to Denethor.

"Shh, little brother," Boromir soothed. "Father is here," Boromir told is brother quietly. Boromir began to smooth is brother's hair.

_That is brother's touch._ Faramir told himself. _Then who's hand was upon my own before?_ Faramir tried so hard to think, but without the use of is eyes and ears he had to only rely on his sense of touch and smell. Faramir thought hard as to who the hand belong to. It was a slightly familiar touch and smell..._but who?_

Denethor watched Boromir awkwardly sing a song his wife would sing the boys when they were sick. He never noticed it before, but when Boromir was caring for his brother he remind him of Finduilas.

Denethor took a deep breath, and looked to Imrahil. Imtahil took a step towards his brother-in-law.

"Faramir feels safe with his brother," Imrahil told Denethor.

There was a soft knock on the door, when the door opened Hathoth and the boys entered. Amenw, Maena, and Ceru walked towards Boromir, Hathoth to his stand by his Prince, Indad took a seat by the door and crossed his arms.

Boromir smiled at his two friends, and then turned confused to Ceru. Ceru lowered his head.

"I am truly sorry," he said "Indad is not the brother to me as you are to Faramir. I should never have allowed him to manipulate me. Thought I know nothing I say can ever fix the mess I have helped make. All I ask is for forgiveness for my foolish actions. If you cannot forgive me please accept this apology" Ceru took a deep breath till looking at the ground, not wanting to meet the eyes of his future Steward.

Boromir looked to his uncle and then his father. Imrahil gave a Boromir a nod, Denethor made no motion to his son.

Boromir lick his lips and said "I am not sure if I can forgive you now- I am not saying I never will. But," Boromir drew in a breath. "I will accept you apology." He gave Ceru a small but sincere smile.

"Thank you- Boromir" Ceru said, looking Boromir in the eyes when he said his name. "Now, how Faramir?" Ceru said looking to Boromir. "I will never forgive myself if he is not okay."

"Right now he is okay. We will know more when his fever breaks and he wakes up." Boromir told the group.

Iso who had temporarily left the room re-entered, placed her hands on her hips and and look at the rather large group that had now formed in the Steward's son's room.

"Out! She said sternly. The whole lot you. The boy needs his rest. This includes you three as well she said pointing to the Prince of Dol Amroth, The Steward of Gondor and the future Steward of Gondor." Iso stared down the group until they left. Iso was one of the few women would could tell Denethor what to do without getting in trouble.

"Do not worry. I will allow you in soon enough. I just want him to have a moment's peace." she gave a smile as you closed the door in front of protesting Boromir.

"Let her do her job," Imrahil said. "A large group is not a good environment for a small boy to heal in."

Boromir remained staring at the shut door. Imrahil went to take a step to his nephew but Denethor held a hand up to stop him, and walked towards his favored son, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Boromir slowly made his way to his room to wash up and into fresh clothing. On the way to his own room he walked past Faramir's room, the door was partly open. Quietly Boromir pushed the door the rest of the way open to see his father in the room.

"Father?" Boromir asked. Denethor was not aware of his son's presents as he was distracted looking for something.

"Father," Boromir said again. "What are you looking for?"

Denethor looked up at his son. "Your mother's book. I know Faramir keeps it in his room."

Boromir's face fell. He took a deep breath. "It-it- w-w-w" he stuttered.

"Speak properly boy, you know how." Denethor snapped, slightly annoyed he had to tell Boromir this, usually it was Faramir. Boromir swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"It-was-destroyed," he said quickly in one breath.

"DESTROYED?" Denethor boomed, rage in his eyes. Boromir took a step back, and nodded.

"Yes," Boromir muttered avoiding his father's angry eyes. "They boys who took Faramir tore it and tossed it into the river, Uncle Imrahil has it in his saddle bag." Boromir said regaining composure. Denethor turned and raced out of Faramir's room, and down the stairs.

Upon seeing his brother-in-law's fury he knew it was about Finduilas' book.

"Denethor," Imrahil called in his gentle tone. "The look has a much meaning to me as it does to you and your sons. They boys who took it did not know it's importance to many people. Hathoth, one of my rangers talked to them. The younger boy apologized, I know it will not bring the book back…" Imrahil trailed off as Denethor shoved past him.

"Do not do anything rash that you will regret. They are just stupid children, who know nothing. Even though it will not be in Finduilas' hand Faramir, Boromir, you, and myself know most if not all the poems. And when Faramir is well I know that he would take great pride in re-writing the book. Right now let is deal with larger problem at hand, you youngest son's health." Imrahil had a way with words and that is what made a strong and listen to leader.

Denethor too a breath in and nodded. Denethor did not often agree with his brother-in-law about many things, but this topic he was starting to agree with the Prince.

* * *

Boromir walked into to the room to see Faramir. In his hand he held the arrow head.

Faramir moaned softly. _Where did everyone go?_ Faramir thought dully. Faramir strained hard to hear, see, or even talk; but nothing came. _Wait...Boromir!_ Faramir tried to called his brother, but to no avail.

Faramir's mind was sharpening. He could hear once again!

_"Boromir?"_ Faramir called.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. Yeah I know Denethor could not be THAT calmed by what Imrahil said but do we really need him punching kids? I knew I had to bring the book back in but want Denethor to think of Faramir and be a father to him. So you better like that because I said so (lol)

ALSO did Faramir speak in is mind or out loud? (I never thought my story would get this far...ever)


	9. With Love

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy. I am thinking (key word-thinking) that the next chapter will be the last, just to let you know.

* * *

**Too Far Gone? - With Love**

Boromir walked to his brother's side and placed his hand on his brother feverous brow. Boromir sighed.

He could not hear me. Faramir thought. Faramir struggled to open his eyes. I want Boromir to know I am okay! BOROMIR!

"Please be okay little brother. Show me a sign any sign. I know they are saying you will be okay but I wish to know for myself that you are okay." Boromir then sat on the bed and healed his brother in his arms. Boromir bent his head forward, touching his head to his brother's. A tear slid down Boromir's cheek and landed on Faramir's head.

Faramir felt himself in his brother safe embrace. "BOROMIR!" he called again. A tear hit his forehead. Faramir struggled to wake up, it was not a magical tear, Faramir still lay in a world of darkness.

Boromir gently kissed his brother's head. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Elven arrow head.

"You are very smart little brother," Boromir said with a smile. "I knew your okay when we found this-" he stopped, and gave a small chuckle. "Not that you know that I am talking about. It-it is the arrow head I gave you," Boromir gently opened Faramir's hand and placed the arrow head in his small hand, and closed it again around the arrow head.

"I remember when I found it. Do you?" Boromir asked his unconscious brother. "I remember I was out tracking with my instructor. It was a long day and on our way back we stopped to eat. I went to gather wood for a fire and under some twigs and brush half hidden in the dirt there it was. It was still attached to a particle arrow. I almost cut myself on it. I then took out my small knife and cut the ties that bound it and placed it in my pocket." Boromir smiled. Then he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

The door opened gently. Amenw and Maena walked in. Amenw sat in the chair by the bed and Maena stood behind the chair. Boromir did not notice their entrance.

"Boromir?" Maena ask quietly, placing a hand on his friend's forearm. Boromir slowly lifted his head and looked at his two friends and nodded.

"How is he doing?" Amenw asked.

"He as a fever and has yet to wake." Boromir said in whisper. He spoked so quietly that Maena and Amenw had to lean closer to hear him. The two boys stayed with their friend for a short time longer.

Soon after they left Imrahil entered the room.

"Boromir, Faramir," he said addressing both boys. Boromir laid his brother back down on the bed and went to his uncle and threw is arms around him crying.

"Uncle," he sobbed. "I know what Iso said. But Faramir is-Faramir is-just so small." Boromir continued as Imrahil helped him to the chair. Imrahil kissed Boromir on the top of his head.

"Your brother maybe small, but he is strong," Imrahil said to Boromir soothingly. "It is late, you should get some sleep. We do not want you sick too." Imrahil smiled.

"May I sleep in here with Faramir?" Boromir asked.

"I am sure Iso would allow it." Imrahil said as he walked to the small room off the main room where Iso was.

"Here that Faramir, I will be with you so you will not be alone." Boromir told his brother while brushing a few stay hairs out of his face. Imrahil exited the room with a spear pillow and blanket for Boromir.

"Have a good night," Imrahil said kissing each boy on the forehead before he left. "I will let your father know you will be here," Imrahil said as he closed the door.

After adjusting Faramir's covers and tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead Boromir settled into the chair and covered himself with the blanket.

* * *

Boromir hardly slept. He kept checking up on Faramir making sure he was okay or incase he woke up.

Early the next morning knowing Boromir would not want to leave his brother Tila brought him some porridge.

"Here," she said "You need to eat something." she said smiling handing him the bowl. Boromir graciously accepted the bowl and began to eat.

"I am just going to take a look at Faramir," she told him. "Just to make sure everything is healing properly." She took the slightly blood stained bandage off Faramir's head and replaced it with a new one.

"He is healing well," she said with a smile. Boromir returned a weak smile back at her. Just then there was a light knock at the door. Ceru entered shyly, eyes down cast.

"I came," he said quietly. "to-to-to see h-h-how F-Faramir is-doing" he stammered. Still not meeting Boromir in the eyes.

"He is unconscious, has a fever and is a great amount of pain." Boromir said cooly. Ceru turned red. "But," Boromir continued. "Iso and Tila say he will be okay." Boromir continued. Ceru gave small shy smile.

"Can I talk to him?" Ceru asked Boromir.

"Uh, okay," Boromir said slightly confused.

"This is hard," Ceru began looking to Faramir. "I don't even know if you can hear me but I feel I have to say this. I'm sorry." he swallowed. "I know sorry does not even begin to cover it, but I just have to say it to you. And I will say it everyday until you forgive me. I-I-I" He stuttered "Promise I will no longer follow in my brother's foot steps. I wish I could apologies but, alas I cannot he is his own person." Ceru stroked Faramir's hand and quickly and wordlessly left the room.

* * *

Faramir's world was starting become brighter. His world was begging to sharpen. He heard Ceru's words. I forgive you. Faramir said. His lips moved but no words left them.

"Faramir?" Boromir said quickly leaning closer. "Are you trying to say something?" Faramir body gave a violent shudder, and he moaned, but he still remained in his dark world, though now he was starting to see dark shapes that resembled people in front of him.

"I just saw that boy, uh, Ceru? Running out of here. Is everything okay?" Imrahil asked concerned for his young nephew.

"Faramir is the same," Boromir said "Ceru came to apologize to Faramir, got nervous and ran out." Boromir told his uncle, still confused as to why Ceru ran out. Imrahil shrugged and walked to Faramir's side.

"He looked like he was trying to say something, but I did not hear any words," Boromir offered. Imrahil placed his hand on Faramir's forehead.

"His fever feels as if it is starting to lessen." Imahil said looking to Boromir.

* * *

The door opened, Denethor entered. Wordlessly Denethor walked to his son's bedside. He placed his hand on his son's

"Faramir," he called softly. Just then Faramir's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**A/N:** oh yes I went cliche (sorta) BUT what will Faramir think of his father being there? Well I hope you all like the chapter. So Faramir is okay 3 (or is he...) hahahaha (sorry I am evil)


	10. Truth

**Too Far Gone? - Truth**

* * *

"Boromir?" Faramir asked in a very low voice only Denethor could hear.

"Boromir is here too," Denethor said slightly annoyed that Faramir asked for Boromir first. "It's me, your father," Denethor said now trying to restrain himself.

Faramir who was still delirious let out a small laugh. "Father does not care about me," Faramir said in a matter-of-fact voice, this time his voice was slightly louder and Imrahil and Boromir were

(bearly) able to make out what he said. Denethor opened and then closed his mouth. Boromir bit his lip while Imrahil slowly made is way to Denethor hoping he would not do anything rash.

"Faramir is delirious he knows not he is saying," Imrahil said gently placing a hand on Denethor's shoulder.

"That is when one speaks the truth!" snapped Denethor pushing past Imrahil and then left the room.

"Denethor," Irahil called after his Brother-in-law. "I will talk to him," he muttered to himself more than anything.

Boromir raced to his brother's side. "Faramir," he said smiling "It's me Boromir." He held his brother's hand with one hand and ran his other hand threw Faramir's damp hair.

"Boromir," he Faramir said softly

"Yes," Boromir said pulling Faramir close to his chest. "Yes, I am here."

"Wh-wha-what happened to me?" Faramir asked.

"It is a long story"

"Tell me, I want to know"

Boromir licked his lips. "I can tell you what I know" Boromir gave his brother the best recount of the past few days events.

"See it's not that long," Faramir slurred, he tugged at Boromir's sleeve like a child, "is that why my head hurts?" he asked.

Boromir nodded. "Yes," he said realizing that Faramir could not see a head nod. Faramir's eyes closed again.

"I sort of remember now...some one else was talking to me too.." He said, his voice getting lower.

"Boromir, I'm tired," Faramir slurred again, his eyes closed.

"Then rest," Boromir said quietly, stroking his brother's hair.

"Just promise you won't leave me," he said softly before falling asleep in Boromir's eyes.

"Sleep well, little brother," Boromir spoke softly kissing his brother's forehead. "I promise I will not leave you."

* * *

Imrahil caught up with his brother-in-law.

"Weather he spoke those words in delusion or complete consciousness. Does he speak the truth?" Imrahil questioned. His eyes blazed with fire. "Think of that while your elder son comforts your younger son," With that Imrahil tuned around and went back to Faramir. Leaving Denethor rooted to his spot.

Faramir's words rang in his ears. _"Father does not care about me."_

* * *

When Imrahil re-entered the room both Faramir and Boromir were asleep in the small bed. Faramir was snuggled ageist his brother's chest. Imrahil drew a blanket over the pair and quietly left the room.

* * *

Early the next morning Faramir shifted in his sleep. The only sound he could hear was the soft sound of his brother's snores. Faramir pushed himself into s sitting position. And to hid amazement he saw his father sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Boromir," Faramir whispered while gently shaking his brother. "Father is here. What did I do wrong?"

"hmmm?" Boromir moaned

"Father is here...did I do something wrong..." he repeated training off.

"No," mumbled a half asleep Boromir. "The sun it not yet in the sky, so back to sleep. There is no need to worry." Boromir was not quite sure what Faramir was saying.

"But, Boromir," Faramir whined tugging at his brother's shirt. Boromir opened one eye to see a very concerned, very nervous Faramir looking at him.

"Father is here," Faramir said a whisper.

"Father?" Boromir repeated

"Yes, did I do something wrong?" Faramir asked worried

"No, Faramir, no you did not." Boromir told his brother and then looked to in fact see their father sitting in the chair. Boromir slid out of the bed and walked to his father.

"Father," he said in a loud whisper. "Father," he repeated. Denethor woke up.

"Father," Boromir said for the third time "Why are you here?" Boromir summoned all his courage to ask his father this question.

"Does a father need a reason to check upon his injured son?" he asked back simply.

"When the father visits the son he always puts down he does," Boromir said sharply as Faramir looked one from the bed with wide eyes. Denethor opened his mouth and closed it again. His twelve-year-old son just told him he did not care about his younger son, just after that very son said almost the same words to him.

Denethor raised his hand as if he going to slap Boromir across the face. Boromir closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. But the only contact Denethor made with is son was to place and hand on his shoulder. Denethor leaned close to Boromir.

"Do not speak to me like that again, Boromir. It is not your place." He whispered sharply in his ear. "Next time you do I will not hesitate."

"But it is true father!" Faramir yelled nearly leaping from the bed, with a great amount for courage for him. Denethor's eyes were on fire. He raised his hand and struck is younger son. Boromir stood dumfounded and Faramir backwards crawled back to the bed, terror in his eyes.

"Faramir," he called urgently. But it was too late Faramir was shaking with fear under the bed.

"Faramir," Denethor called. His eyes starting to fill with concern.

"I-I-I," Faramir stammered "Forgave the boy who hurt me, and mother's book," Faramir said, he was starting to remember the events that have past. "b-b-b-but I don't think…" Faramir trailed off not wanting to upset his father again.

"Faramir, come on out from under the bed," Boromir pleaded. Faramir quickly shook his head from side to side and then quickly stopped and held his head in hands. He got himself dizzy and was starting to feel nauseous. Boromir shot their father and sharp look.

"Father promises that if you come out, he will not hurt you again" Boromir said as gently as possible

"Father said or _you_ say?" Faramir asked. Boromir bit his lip and ran his hands threw his hair and groaned. He was starting to get frustrated with is younger brother, but he had to remember he was only seven.

"Promise him," Boromir hissed at his father. Denethor knew at this moment the son has surpassed the father. Boromir was being extremely mature for his age.

"If you will not promise not to hurt him again at least say you will respect him," said Boromir finally.

Faramir's grey eyes peered out from under the bed. They were talking to softly for him to hear.

Denethor was getting equally annoyed with Faramir, this was not the first time Faramir has hidden under the bed.

"If you act the way you are supposed to I will not hurt you," Denethor said. While it was directed to Faramir he did not make eye contact with his son under the bed. And on thoese words left the room, still slightly annoyed.

"Will you come out now?" Boromir asked as he lay on his stomach leveling with his brother. Faramir just looked at his brother and nodded, he slid out from under the bed.

As Denethor walked out he meet up with Imrahil, who said "One day you will have to accept him as your son, before it is too late." Imrahil always seemed to know what was going on, even when he was not there, this was one of those times.

When Faramir rose to his feet Boromir pulled his brother into a close hug.

"One day," he said "father will see you the way Uncle sees you, the way I see you, the way mother saw you, the way all of Middle Earth sees you. One day." He kissed is brother on the top of the head.

-END-

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you all enjoyed my story. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, favorite-ed, and set to alert. I had a fun time writing this story, for some reason I like to hurt my poor little Faramir so Boromir can come and save him. *sniffle* what a bitter sweet moment...yeah I am lame...

I am working on "Loved the Same" I have a nice new (long) chapter coming up, once I finish it.

LOVE YOU ALL,  
Jenny a.k.a Colonelduckie


End file.
